Tina's Helpfulness Induced Injury
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Tina trying to help Newt out decides to try and feed the Nundu. What will happen when it breathes on her? Will Tina live or will she die? Written for Herbology: Herbal Medicine on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Herbology: Herbal Medicine assignment of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I choose to write for Task 2 - Aloe Vera and the task was to write about being injured. I choose to write about Tina trying to help Newt take care of his magical creatures and she gets injured by a Nundu. I hope you all enjoyed Tina's Helpfulness Induced Injury.**

Tina sighed as she saw the Nundu getting ready to release it's breathe before she heard Newt's voice call out in warning. She should have known that something was bound to go wrong the first time she chose to help Newt with his creatures.

"Tina," Newt called out to her, "move."

But it was too late for her to move. The Nundu's breathe washed over her bringing with whatever diseases they carried on their breathe. Her mind had sort of wondered when Newt was explaining. Not that she had meant to not pay attention to Newt. She really had meant to pay attention. But sometimes Newt got to into his animals and telling people about them.

Newt was now crouching by her side. She doesn't remember having fallen down but she must have in her shock at having been stupid enough not to listen to Newt.

"Don't worry, Tina," Newt says frantically. "We'll get you to St. Mungos."

"Newt," Tina whispers quietly, "St. Mungos is in London. We're not in London."

She hears Newt curse silently under his breath and can tell that he is trying to not to scare her. This in itself scares her more than anything. She's learned when Newt tries to act brave for her there is usually a reason not to be brave.

She reaches up and gets his attention and tells him the name of the nearest wizarding hospital. She sees him nodding eagerly as he picks her up and races with her just holding onto consciousness through the streets of Muggle New York. She wants to ask him why he just didn't aparate or something like that to the hospital but her vision is blurring quickly.

"Stay awake, Tina," she hears Newt's voice say.

"But I'm so tired, Newt," she whispers as her eyelids drift close.

"Tina," Newt's voice practically blazes through her head and she finds her eyes flying open. "You have to stay awake for me. This is imperative." He looks into her eyes. "Alright? Tell me you agree."

Tina nodded. "Okay," she manages to get out weakly.

Their a block away from the hospital when she can't help it any more. Tina's eyes flutter close and the sleep takes her over. The sweetest sleep ever. It's like she was awake for a year and is just now being able to sleep. She hears Newt and some other people calling her name but she can't be bothered to open her eyes. The last thing she hears before she hears no more is someone saying they could save her.

###############################################################################################

"We can save your girlfriend, Mr. Scamander," came the voice of the young healer and that is all Newt needs to hear.

He feels like it should have been him that was taking care of the Nundu and doesn't know why Tina decided that she was going to to do the task instead. He watches from her bedside as the doctor wave their wands over Tina. They give her a bit of this potion that relieves fever and a bit of something that would stop her pain.

"Do you want us to call anyone for her?" one of the assistants asks him. "Does she have in family in America?"

"She's from America," Newt tells the woman and then he gives her the number for Tina and Queenie's apartment. He know that Queenie should be informed of what's going on with Tina. "She has a sister named Queenie."

The woman goes off to make the call to Queenie for which Newt is forever thankful to this unknown woman for doing. He knows he wouldn't have been able to get through that conversation with Queenie without breaking into tears.

"Newt," came a familiar voice and looks up surprised to find that Queenie was already there, "it's going to be alright. Tina's a lot stronger than she looks. She'll get through this."

He looks over Queenie's shoulder find Jacob waiting in the hallway out of respect for his and Queenie's time with Tina. Newt motions Jacob into the room. Jacob's as much a part of Tina's family as Newt is. After all Jacob is marrying Tina's sister Queenie didn't actually make him Tina's brother.

"Do you guys need anything?" Jacob asks looking from Queenie to Newt and then back to Queenie. Newt could see that he was trying to be helpful and just didn't know how.

"We're fine, sweetheart," Queenie answered as she took one of Tina's hands.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she replies stroking her sister's sweaty hair out of her face. "How long has she been like this?"

"Not long," Newt answers. "She passed out somewhere around a block before we reached the hospital." He takes Tina's other hand in his and he promises God that if he lets Tina live he will do anything.

"Don't go making promises you don't mean to keep, Newt," Queenie says looking at him from across Tina's bed.

"But I do mean to keep them," Newt answers her.

He did mean to keep the promises he just made to God. He'd keep each and every one of them if God would just let Tina live. He squeezes Tina's hand gently not wanting to let go of it for one minute.

###############################################################################################

Light. That is all that Tina can see for the first few minutes as she opens her eyes. A blinding light that gives her a headache and makes her want to close her eyes again. Blinking a few times she can make up Newt sleeping in a chair next to her bed side. He looks like he's slept in his clothes for almost a month if not more. She then looks over to find Queenie smiling down at her.

"How are you feeling, Tina?" she asks. "You gave us a scare a few days ago. We thought we were going to lose you."

Tina feels herself blinking again. Her throat feels bone dry and she feels like she's sweat through all of her layers of clothes and it surprises her to find she isn't wearing layers. She's just in a hospital gown.

"What happened?" she hoarsely asks.

"You were trying to be helpful," Newt informed, "and got into a bit of trouble with a Nundu." He looks concerned still and she understands why. Nundus are the most dangerous creatures alive. She remembers Newt telling her this. "I'll go get the doctor so he can check you out."

Tina finds herself nodding although she doesn't really want Newt to leave. She looks over to Queenie now knowing how to ask the question she really wants to ask.

"You were out of it for about two and half months," Queenie tells her. "But you've had the best healers America can offer working on you." She then leans close and whispers, "And Newt hasn't left your side for a minute."

"He hasn't?" she asks thinking that explained why he looked all rumpled and like he'd slept in his clothes for a month. He had slept in his clothes for more than month.

"He made some pretty promises to God too. I think he may be the one for you Tina. Don't let this one slip through your fingers."

"How your sister doing?" Jacob asks as he enters the room focusing on Queenie entirely.

"I'm feeling much better, Mr. Kowalski," Tina hears herself say. She's starting feel tired again but she'll wait until Newt and doctor come back. "Thank you very much for asking."

She and Queenie laugh gently as Jacob does a double take. Apparently he wasn't expecting her to be awake either. A few minutes after Jacob enters Newt returns with the doctor who takes a quick look at her and proclaims that she's getting better but he wants her to stay in hospital for a few more days. She can't wait to go home.

"I'm happy your still alive, Tina," Newt tells her kissing her forehead gently.

"Me too," she whispers as she curls up and drifts slowly back to sleep. Tomorrow was another day on her road to recovery after all.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Tina's Helpfulness Induced Injury.**


End file.
